Morina
Background Morina is an original character from the Land of Stories series, though her backstory is tied in with the classical fairy tales of Snow White and The Frog Prince. In ''Beyond the Kingdoms'', a visit from the Masked Man inspires her to try and take over the Otherworld. Appearance & Personality "She was beautiful, with dark hair and bright red lips. She wore long black robes with golden trim and snakeskin high-heeled boots. She would have looked like any other woman except for the large ram-like horns that grew out of her head and curled along the side of her face."''TLOS IV, ch 5, p. 76 Morina is a witch with a beautiful complexion but with horns of a goat. She is a powerful witch, and the other witches of the Dwarf Forests are intimidated when they see her. She doesn't usually attend the monthly witches' meetings.TLOS IV, ch 29, p. 400 Morina hates her hideous form, as it is the cause of the many heartbreaks she has suffered throughout her life. However, Morina is no benevolent being. After discovering the potion for youth restoration, she did not hesitate in taking advantage of other people's wish for youth and has made a very profitable business. Morina is a despicable and evil witch. Her entire business relies on the youth she steals from children. She kidnaps innocent children and drains them of their lives. This act alone shows the depth of her evil. Relationships Morina was Froggy's first love but he broke up with her because he was afraid of what his family would think if he courted a witch. Morina thought Froggy left her because she was ugly, so she cursed Froggy to look like a frog.TLOS IV, ch 8, p. 131 When she found out Froggy has found happiness despite his amphibian form and was about to be married, she interrupted his wedding and convinced him to come away with her by threatening Red Riding Hood, his fiancée. She then trapped him inside a magic mirror in her basement. She was one of the beauticians of the Evil Queen via her youth and beauty potions, and was promised to be her successor after Snow White was killed.TLOS IV, ch 5, p 86 She was also the one who supplied the Masked Man with love potions to seduce Little Bo Peep, but was never paid for her services.TLOS IV, ch 5, p 81 When the Masked Man asked for her help again, she was very reluctant to help him, but after using her crystal ball to look into the future, she believed his plan had merits. She found the Otherworld fascinating.TLOS IV, ch 5 p 88 Morina didn't normally attend the monthly meetings of the witches of the Dwarf Forests, but she went to see them to warn them for the Masked Man's ambitions and to convince them to join her and take over the Otherworld.TLOS IV, ch 29, p. 401 Morina gave a "shallow nod" at the arrival of the Snow Queen and the Sea Witch, who are apparently much more powerful than the other witches, including Morina.TLOS IV, ch 29 p 404 Story Prior to the Series Morina used to be an ugly witch with features of a troll as her ancestors were witches and trolls. She said this is the reason she had her heart broken many times. Morina spent years and years of experimenting on potions to make herself look beautiful and youthful. She eventually discovered the potion and used it to grant her great beauty. She made a very profitable business with her youth potion. Morina also became one of the Evil Queen's beauticians and was going to be the queen's successor that is until the queen was dethroned by Snow White.TLOS IV, ch 5 p 78 Beyond the Kingdoms Morina is shown to receive customers who desire beauty potions and spells. The Masked Man asked for her help locating his books, and she told him where they are and offered to create a distraction while he retrieves them. While the Masked Man broke into Froggy's library, Morina forced Froggy to make a very hard decision and leave Red at the altar. When Red and the Lost Boys found her mansion, they also found 20 of the 24 missing children in the basement. They were being drained of their life as ingredients for Morina's youth and beauty potions. Froggy had been imprisoned by Morina inside a magic mirror. Morina visited the other witches to convince them to take over the Otherworld, but the Snow Queen and the Sea Witch had a better plan. At the end of the book, it is implied that all of the witches were going to combine their magic to put a powerful curse on Alex. An Author's Odyssey Morina was camping with the other witches. When the Snow Queen brought back dust to curse Alex, Morina was chosen to go to the Otherworld because, apart from her horns, she looked most human out of all the witches. Morina used the panpipe to open a portal in the Eastern Kingdom and crossed over to the Otherworld. At the end of the book, Morina found Alex at Saint Andrew's Hospital and cursed her with the evil dust. Worlds Collide Under the witches' curse, Alex was uncontrollably destroying the whole of New York City, controlled by Morina. Morina formed an army and Conner somehow manages to free the Fairy Council from the stone they have been trapped in. Then the fairies took part in the war against the witches. Meanwhile, Froggy managed to get out of the magic mirror that Morina had previously trapped him in, by "freeing" another person outside of the mirror (Medusa). He arrived in New York City with Conner and his fictional characters. Towards the end of the book, Morina was killed by Red Riding Hood in a confrontation with her. Red had a huge grudge against Morina for taking her husband away from her at her own wedding. Morina shot a killing spell at Red, and Red used a mirror to deflect the spell back at her. Thus, Morina was killed by her own magic. Directly after this, on top of Morina's ashes, Red Riding Hood and Froggy were married by Mother Goose. Quotes ''"You don't have proof I was the witch who did this to him. Although it does sound like me."''TLOS IV, ch 8, p. 132 ''"The enemy of our enemy is not always our friend." References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Magical Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Major Characters